


even the gods cry

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sad, Sammy In Pain, hurt fic, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: a short little fic! it is quite sad so be warned. there's nothing happy in this one. so sorry!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	even the gods cry

**Author's Note:**

> a short little fic! it is quite sad so be warned. there's nothing happy in this one. so sorry!

He didn't know what to do. The rain pelted his face as he stood there, unable to wrap his mind around his thoughts. They swirled around like the wind buffating a curtain. There was nothing to hold on to. He could feel himself spiraling down a path he didn't want to go, but his one and only reason for sanity was gone. 

The mission had failed. 

Sammy Stevens was alone. For the very first time since setting foot in King Falls. Utterly, and completely alone. And this time he couldn't throw himself into The Void, they had destroyed it, along with any hopes of getting Jack home. And Ben hadn't survived. 

It had been a freak accident, Sammy decided. That was the only way he could come to terms. The only way he was okay with Ben sacrificing himself to save Jack. Only, it hadn't worked, and Sammy felt destroyed. 

And now, as he stood by the headstone with Ben's name, Sammy wished nothing more than for the earth to swallow him whole. 

Having lived without Jack Wright for years was one thing. But Ben Arnold? Sammy would rather face the Shadows. There were people still counting on him, but all he wanted was relief. 

Wiping the tears from his cheeks Sammy left the graveyard. He grabbed a single rose from the bouquet he had brought Ben, and headed to the library.


End file.
